Twilight fadeing
by Gothchick101
Summary: Karai want's to tell Leo how she feels and apoligize for everything she has done to harm his family. Will Leo listen to reason? Or reject her? Finished! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Karai's point of view

I was waiting for him I wanted to tell him the truth but was afraid he would not accept me into his life after everything I have done. Even though the foot is no more and I am no longer Lady Shredder

I loved him I loved him dearly. He helped me relize that my father was an evil man who would destory anything that came his way. My own father used me he did not want me as a daughter he did

not care about me or loved me the way a father should. I hated him dearly for that now but at the time I did not realize he was using me and I would kill, Hurt and lie for him. God how I hated

Myself right now I wish I could take it all back but the damage is done and I can not turn back time. I asked one of the people I hurt to meet me in this dark alley. You see this person is no

ordninary person he is Leonardo Hamato and he is a mutant Turtle. He is beautiful to me and I hurt him and his family dearly because my father was killed by them and I wanted to avenge

His death. I destoryed the lair they lived in I destroyed everything they owned and now I was going to tell Leonardo I love him!? How crazy am I to do this? I know I am going to get my heart

broken but we will just have to wait and see.

Leonardo's POV,

She asked me to meet her. My heart is pounding and im sweating so much and worrying. What if it was a trap? A trap to kill me and soon my family?

I know I am crazy for agreeing to meet her but she sounded diffrent on the cell shell. She sounded upset like she wanted to cry. Karai crying?

Now way she is to heartless to cry. She destroyed everything of mine and my familys. We killed her heartless father who wanted to destroy everything

he could and he wanted to hurt my family. I would not stand for that. I kept walking thinking of all the things of why she would want to meet me here. My

heart was pounding so loud anyone who walked by me could hear it. I stoped well this is the place. Hello Leonardo said a female voice. I am glad

you came. I got into fighting possition and took out my Katana. Karai laughed you will not need those put those down. I want to discuss something

very important with you she said softly and serious. I put my Katana down. Ok Karai I am listning I said. Well what I wanted to say was...

Hello this is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy! No flames are allowed in any of my stories and also constructive critsim is fine! It will take me a while to upload chapters

because I am very busy with school and all so please be patient! Well I hope you all enjoy and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Karai's point of veiw,_

_I watched him watched him closely. Why did he pull out his Katana's when I have no weapons at all? I guess out of habit. I look into his beautiful brown eyes_

_and began to spill everything I wanted to tell him. "Okay Leonardo what I want to say is that I am sorry for everything that I have done to you in the past. I was_

_young and stupid and cared nothing but getting avenge on my idiot father. I relize now that I am foolish to have done what I have done to you. I know I hurt you_

_and came in between your family." (god im so nervous she thought) "I am sorry for everything Leonardo Karai said bowing and started to cry. God I hate myself_

_so much Leonardo I hate everything about me I wish I could take everything back". "I wish I could turn back time and stop all of that from hapening."_

_"Leonardo I hope you accept my apoligy and I also wanted to tell you one more thing that has been on my mind for ages Karai said while crying._

_(oh god here it goes she thought silently) Leonardo I know we have not been the greatest of friends and that I have hurt you so much". "But I was thinking maybe_

_we could put that all behind us". "Leonardo I love you I secretly have for the longest time." "I did not want to hurt you or your family but I was so brianwashed by_

_my father I put all those feelings aside and did not want to admit them". "Please Leonardo I love you please do not reject me. I understand if you are going to_

_but just remember if I could I would take everything I ever did to harm you."_

_Leonardo's point of view,_

_( Oh my god am I hearing this correctly Karai loves me? How could she after all she has done to me and my family! Come on fearless leader! see what you have gotten_

_Yourself into? I knew I should not have tried to make friends with Karai. Could you imagine if I would say yes to her and date her if I brought her home?! I would get so_

_Much crap from Master Splinter, and Rapheal and ESPECIALLY MIKEY!. Oh god I do not even want to think about that. I listen to her spill her guts out to me and she is finally_

_done) " Well Leonardo? Karai asks me. Is she serious!?_

Dun dun dun! Cliffy lol I am good at those. Please review I know I have horrible grammer. I would like a beta reader please! If you would like to beta read this story

please contact me at with the subject beta reader. Thank you guys you all rule. Now I am going back to bed as it is about 6:18 in the morning lol!


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's point of view 

Oh my god is she serious!!? Well Leonardo? She says yeah like I can say a anser right then and there! Do I love her? Well lets think of reasons

Not to date Karai One she is a human and im A turtle it just wont be right. Two SHE IS THE FORMER SHREDDERS DAUGHTER AND TRIED

TO KILL ME AND FAMILY!!!! thats defintly a reason what if this was a plot to get closer to us? Then one night she could come and kill

us all in our sleep and ripp us to shreds! Three I would have to take a load of crap from Master Splinter and the others specially Mikey and Raph.

Four master Splinter would probablly kick me out of the Lair and disown me! I love Master to much to let this happen. No I cant do this I turn to

tell Karai.

" Look Karai I dont think this could happen it would never work out between us I mean one where totally diffrent Spieces. Two Master Splinter

and the guys would disown me probably even kick me out of the lair and family. Karai Im sorry I can not do this im going to have to say no.)

Karai pov,

I was crushed my heart felt like it just been stomped on and torn into a milloun piceses. I mean I was kinda expecting it but I did not know it would

hurt so much. I really loved him I also wanted to show how sorry I was for everything I did to him and that I am not that evil Karai anymore.

" Leo we could make this work! I could talk to your Sensei and your brothers I will appoligize right there in front of them. Leo I am so sorry for

everything I did please! I ...I love you Leo!

Leo pov,

I just stood their in shock I really did not want to turn Karai down because I got to admit she is pretty Hot! Agg what am I thinking this is not

like me. She is the enemy always will be. I stood their with my arms crossed around my chest thinking of what to say.

" Karai I am really really sorry but I cant do this I just cant.

With that Leo dissapered into the darkness and Karai standing there alone heart broken.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without.  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without.  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without.  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go.

Okay sorry this took so long! I have been busy and I admit kinda lazy lol. I do not

Own this song it is by Evanescence. I do not own the Turtles either wish I did espicially Leo hehehehe.


End file.
